EL REGALO
by anver
Summary: Castle ha recibido un regalo por parte de Beckett. Eso le hace pensar... ¿Por qué ella siempre acierta con los regalos?


**_Hum... esta es una historia escrita tras el capítulo 100 y como regalo en su momento para alguien... Ufs... Estaba olvidada por algún sitio..._**

**_Espero que os guste._**

Ella jugueteaba con su dedo sobre el pecho de Castle, quien bocarriba y con su pierna sobre varias almohadas, la apretaba contra si, acariciándola el desnudo hombro.

- ¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó Kate hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él.

- Cuando estás conmigo siempre estoy cómodo – aseguró él besándola en la cabeza.

- No seas bobo, te lo estoy preguntando en serio – le dijo ella incorporándose levemente para mirarle - ¿Quieres otra almohada?

- No – confirmó él – estoy bien. Aunque prefiero tener de nuevo tu cabeza aquí – le dijo señalando su hombro y provocando que ella sonriese volviéndose a acomodar donde segundos antes él le había señalado.

Kate suspiró cuando Castle la apretó contra él y cerró los ojos con intención de abandonarse al sueño.

- Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida – le repitió tal y como lo había hecho unas horas antes y volvió a besarla en la cabeza.

- Me llegaste a asustar – dijo Kate abriendo los ojos – pensé que te habías enfadado y que te marcharías de allí y…

- ¡Nunca! – se apresuró a decirle él – No me enfadaría por querer darme una sorpresa, aunque hayas estado a punto de matarme de un infarto, sin contar que casi me caigo por la calle al intentar volar para llegar y salvarte – le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

- Lo siento – le dijo Kate besándole en el cuello – pero tenías que ir allí.

- Por cierto detective – dijo cogiéndole el mentón y acercándose a su cara para besarla – esa lengua que me enseñaste… como vuelvas a hacerlo – la besó muy despacio separándose un par de minutos después – como vuelvas a hacer eso te la morderé – advirtió y ella lanzó una carcajada.

- Te lo merecías por cotillo – le dijo clavando su dedo en el pecho de él.

- ¡Me empujasteis a serlo! – protestó – Yo jugaba con mi helicóptero y me entretenía con otras cosas… No se me había ocurrido mirar por la ventana hasta que Espo y Ryan me picaron…

- ¡Ah si! Tuvieron que venir ellos para que captases nuestras intenciones – dijo ella – estabas un poco lento, desesperaste un poco a Alexis.

- Alexis… Ya hablaré yo con ella por engañar así a su viejo padre – dijo – creo que la recortaré la paga… Si…

- ¡Rick! – le regañó – Queríamos darte una sorpresa, si te hubiese traído yo los prismáticos y te hubiese invitado a mirar al edificio de enfrente, para que emulases "La ventana indiscreta" no me habrías tomado en serio… Incluso habrías llegado a sospechar…

- En eso te doy la razón – confesó – eso no sería propio de ti – le dijo forzando una vocecilla.

- Siento haberte engañado – le dijo ella sonriendo – estuve a punto de confesártelo todo un par de veces…

- Puedes engañarme así las veces que quieras… - le contestó él – Pero sólo así ¿eh?

Kate se incorporó de nuevo para mirarle, llevando su mano hasta la cara de él y acariciándole largamente, besándole después.

- Creo que me estorban un poco estas almohadas – le dijo él en su boca mientras ambos las tiraban fuera de la cama y Kate se ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

Un buen rato después y mientras Kate colocaba de nuevo las almohadas bajo la pierna de Castle, él volvió a darle las gracias por el regalo, atrayéndola contra su pecho para que durmiese sobre él y tapándola con la sábana.

Pero no pudo dormirse. No estaba lo suficientemente cansado, pese a la repetición de "ejercicios" que había realizado con Kate desde que volvieron de su fiesta. Acarició su espalda mientras hundía la nariz en su pelo, le encantaba hacer eso.

Empezó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en el que cogió aquellos prismáticos y empezó aquel engaño. Sin duda Kate había estado brillante. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ninguno de los regalos que le había hecho Kate desde que estaban juntos habían sido materiales, pero habían sido 100% originales y acertados. Kate era así. Sin embargo él si había recurrido a regalos materiales para ella.

Una idea empezó a rondar por su cabeza. Tendría que prepararle algún regalo único, inmaterial y profundo y pronto se acercaba su primer aniversario. Sonrío por ello. Este último año había sido el más feliz de su vida. Tenía todo lo que podía desear: fama, dinero, una hija estupenda, una madre un tanto excéntrica pero adorable, una respuesta a porqué había sido abandonado por su padre y además ahora la tenía a ella, ahora dormía casi a diario con el amor de su vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Empezó a pensar que regalo podría hacer a Kate. Ella se removió a su lado diciendo entre dientes algo ininteligible, posiblemente tenía un mal sueño y él volvió a besarla en la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente y diciéndole muy bajito que no pasaba nada, que él estaba junto a ella.

Kate se acurrucó aún más junto a él para dejar de moverse y relajada volvió a acompasar su respiración. Él sonrío. Kate seguía teniendo malos sueños y él era capaz de hacerle cambiar sus pesadillas cada vez que dormía a su lado.

Se durmió sin darse cuenta, pensando que regalo podía hacerle…

Un mes después…

Kate accedía al Central Park por la calle 81, junto al museo de historia natural, donde había aparcado su coche oficial. Miró la hora. Había quedado con Castle y llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Ese día él no había ido a comisaría, y la había citado junto al Teatro de marionetas, una preciosa casita de madera de origen sueco, que el escritor conocía a la perfección, pues Alexis de niña no quería perderse ni una sola de las funciones que allí representaban. Ella pensaba que él la invitaría a cenar en cualquier restaurante de moda, era su primer aniversario y aunque no habían hablado del tema, ella esperaba secretamente una sorpresa.

Fue acercándose hasta la cabaña por uno de los caminos de tierra que atravesaba el gran parque, cruzó mirando con cuidado, la gran carretera asfaltada que recorría el parque y que era utilizado a partes iguales por ciclistas, patinadores, corredores paseantes y coches oficiales, los dos primeros grupos no hacían miramientos con los peatones que cruzaban y tenía que estar muy atenta si no quería acabar en el suelo.

Mientras se acercaba le buscaba con la mirada, pero él no estaba en ninguno de los dos bancos fabricados con ramas de los árboles que eran podados en el parque y que estaban frente a la cabaña. Sacó su Iphone del bolsillo para comprobar la hora y vio un whatsapp de él : "sube al jardín de Shakespeare". Ella siguió avanzando, el jardín se encontraba entre el Teatro de marionetas y el Castillo de Belvedere, en la ladera ascendente que llevaba hasta el castillo.

Era un pequeño jardín de principios de siglo, en el que únicamente se habían plantado la flora que el famoso escritor inglés había mencionado a lo largo de sus obras. Comenzó a subir por las escaleras de piedra y pizarra, agarrándose a la barandilla que al igual que los bancos, estaban realizadas con las ramas provenientes de las podas y que le daban al lugar un toque rústico pero romántico. La primavera se había retrasado un poco ese año, pero ahora, los pensamientos y las rosas estaban en flor y el calor del día había hecho que el olor del romero llenase el ambiente. Kate admiró el conjunto, no le extrañaba que aquel lugar fuese escogido por decenas de parejas cada año para casarse allí.

Le vio de pie, de espaldas a ella y junto a una de las innumerables placas de bronce con citas de las obras Shakespeare que habían sido dispersadas por el jardín, se acercó a él despacio y le abrazó pegándose a su espalda, y él leyó en voz alta la cita: _¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa. Tendría el mismo perfume con cualquier otro nombre._

- Muy apropiado Castle… ¿o debería llamarte Rodgers? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Cuál de los dos te gusta más? – respondió él.

- Castle – dijo sin dudarlo – Rodgers es tu madre – aseguró y él comenzó a reír – tu eres el mismo te llames como te llames.

Se dio la vuelta para abrazarla y besarla.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – preguntó él separándose para mirarla y ella asintió.

El sonrío, esperaba que ella se acordase y no hubiese dicho nada a la espera de que él diese el primer paso.

- He reservado mesa en Remy´s – le dijo y ella frunció el ceño – me trae buenos recuerdos – aseguró y ella le besó sonriente.

- Prefiero Remy´s a cualquier otro restaurante – dijo Kate contenta.

- Y no te he comprado ningún regalo – aseguró perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- Mejor – contestó ella de inmediato – porque yo tampoco te he comprado nada.

El llevo sus manos a la nuca de Kate, buscando su cadena, que desabrochó con cuidado ante la extrañeza de ella, deslizando por la misma el anillo de su madre hasta tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

- Kate – le dijo clavando su rodilla en el suelo – no quera comprarte nada, porque quiero ser tu regalo para el resto de mi vida, quiero ser quien te lleve el desayuno a la cama, quien te acompañe en el baño, quien siga haciendo el idiota para ti, al que te abraces cada noche …

Kate le miró asustada preguntándose si él estaba haciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba haciendo y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca él continuó.

- Iba a comprarte un anillo – le dijo - pero jamás representaría tanto para ti como el de tu madre – dijo mientras lo sujetaba con sus dedos – y supongo que a ella no le importaría que yo lo utilizase para pedirte que… ¿Kate te quieres casar conmigo?

Kate siguió callada. Aquello le había pillado por total sorpresa.

- Si sigues mirándome así y sin contestarme voy a sentirme muy mal – le dijo.

- Rick… yo… claro que quiero – contestó como pudo mientras tiraba levemente de su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pues aún no estaba del todo recuperado de su lesión.

- Kate te quiero – le dijo tras incorporarse y abrazarla.

- Y yo a ti – contestó ella tímidamente.

- Si prefieres que te compré un anillo… yo… - balbuceó asustado él pensando que ella no estaba convencida.

- No… Rick… es perfecto – contestó – es… perfecto… - dijo mientras él lo deslizaba por su dedo comprobando que le quedaba pequeño.

- Lo mandaré arreglar – dijo – pensé que lo llevabas en la cadena por otra razón.

Kate le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Vamos a Remy´s? – le preguntó apretándose contra él.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo ahora? – preguntó

- ¡Rick! – le dijo ella sorprendida.

Él señaló un banco algo más alejado, donde Martha, Alexis, Jim y el alcalde Weldon conversaban.

- No nos faltaría nada – le dijo sacando dos alianzas de oro de su bolsillo.

- ¿Aquí? – le dijo extrañada.

- Aquí se casa mucha gente – contestó él - ¿me harías ese regalo?

Kate le miró sonriendo, era una encerrona en toda regla y al contrario de lo que podría parecerle en un principio, le encantaba la idea.

- Ahora – afirmó ella riendo nerviosa y él hizo una señal a Martha…

_**/../**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie.**_


End file.
